Conventional ski and wakeboard tows are included on virtually all commercially available ski boats. One example of a tow that has been used for many years extends upwardly from the rear of the boat for conventional water ski towing.
However, special purpose ski and wakeboard tow devices which in enhance the performance and ability of wake boarders and skiers to do jumps and stunts are increasingly popular. In particular, a vertical extension can be used to provide a higher towrope attachment tow angle to the tow rope. The higher attachment helps the rider to jump higher and stay in the air longer, thereby facilitating and enhancing the effects of wake jumping while barefoot or using skis, wakeboards, or other water ski devices. However, there are disadvantages of having such an extension due to the fact that the boat may need to be stored in a covered slip or shed where overhead clearance is limited.
As used herein, “support structure” refers to a structure extending upward from the boat, typically over the boat operator's station, that can be of any shape or configuration adapted to support an elevated water sport tow extension apparatus.
As used herein, “stay” refers to a rope or cable used as a brace or support, or a securing device for a mast, spar, or the elevated water sport tow extension apparatus and the like.
As used herein, “forestay” refers to a stay positioned at or toward the forward deck of a boat.
As used herein, “rear stay” refers to a stay positioned at or toward the rearward deck of a boat.
As used herein, a “tether” refers to a rope or cable which is held by a skier, a barefoot skier, or wakeboarder and which may or may not have a handle attached. A tether may further be used to pull inner tubes or any other recreational water devices or functional device used in connection with boating, wakeboarding, or waterskiing activities.
As used herein, “cap” refers to any cover or attachment at the end of a tube, e.g., a U-shaped support.
As used herein, “adjustable” refers to any element capable of being reoriented or changed in length.
As used herein, “apex” refers to not only the uppermost point of the elevated water sport tow extension apparatus, but the entire area at the top of the elevated water sport tow extension apparatus.
As used herein, “towed object” refers to any object, device, or apparatus that can be towed behind a boat, including but not limited to one or more wakeboarding persons, persons on water skis, inner tubes and inner tuber riders, barefoot skiers, and combinations thereof.